<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lose Me To Love Me by NightlingGale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513977">Lose Me To Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlingGale/pseuds/NightlingGale'>NightlingGale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Hermione Granger, Death Eaters, Evil Hermione Granger, F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Tom Riddle, Tomione Smut Fest 2020, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlingGale/pseuds/NightlingGale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved him. And she loved him. And she loved him until it killed her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts, 1942</p><p>He strode through the hallowed halls, as if unscathed by the latest death of one of our own. After falsely accusing Hagrid, he thought himself untouchable. Despite Professor Albus' clear suspicion, Tom remained cool as a cucumber in a fresh jar of vinaigrette. </p><p>I watched him for weeks, attempting to figure out what his secret was. I witnessed him opening the chamber that day, but did not dare to follow him inside. I don't how, or why, but he located the mysterious chamber of secrets. His actions caused a ripple of changes in his waking. </p><p>To our peers, he was the charming boy that excelled in his classes that everyone held in high regard. I knew better though. His cold exterior shined brightly through his eyes. Manipulation eased his way year after year. </p><p>I'd met him years ago after sorting. Myself being a Hufflepuff, I hardly exchanged but two words his way. And he, vice versa. Our path ceased to cross for a significant amount of time. Only after a few exchanges of formal greeting, I knew he was who I wanted. </p><p>It was my third year of attending Hogwarts when we conversed. My glasses fell to the ground, smashing under the feet of a careless sixth year Ravenclaw. I barely made a peep watching my only source for vision break. I waited until the halls were almost completely empty, before reaching for my shattered opticals.</p><p>Another hand beat mine to them, voicing wise words. "The quietest things are the most dangerous things. That is if they're smart enough remain in the shadows while shining a bright light on their enemies." </p><p>Toned smoothly, with a gentle caress of his hand as he placed the shattered glasses into my palm, his words stirred my mind. Speechless, I took a short moment to decide whether it was a threat or advice. Had he known I'd been watching him all these months? Was this his attempt to warn me away? Or did he mean to give me advice on how to make myself known without being caught?</p><p>"It must be a relief to be as unseen as yourself," He added, tucking a piece of my untamed blonde curls behind my ear. "Perhaps if I were as hidden as you, my plans could unfold quicker." </p><p>"I must get to class." I hastily replied, ignoring his clear indication that he knew, that I knew of his secrets. My feet began to shuffle, but I halted in the middle of my stroll to face Tom once more. "My eyes are as invisible as my body." I dared to say to him, gazing into his gorgeous hypotonic orbs. "Invisible eyes see the things no one does, and like my mouth, they say nothing." </p><p>"Let's hope that remains so," Tom concluded our conversation, turning to walk in the opposite direction. </p><p>Smiling to myself, my feet moved once more with eagerness for within my mind, I knew today was the first conversation of many to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Face To Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The present finds out the surface of the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She'd never laid eyes on him before that day in during the final round of the tournament. Harry and Cedric were meant to enter alone, amongst the other contestants, but Hermione's curiosity always got the best of her. </p><p>In the midst of the task chaos, Hermione wanted to ensure her friend was alright. Harry hadn't been feeling well before the third task started and she wanted to be there in case things went wrong. </p><p>Dumbledore hadn't noticed when she cast a disillusionment charm, nor had anyone noticed when she slipped into the maze right behind Viktor Krum. </p><p>She watched as a hazed Krum attacked his peers, but she nothing, as not to disturb the task itself. She needed to remain undetected until she found Harry. A bewitched Viktor finally came face to face with Harry but did not attack. </p><p>Once the cursed boy continued on his path Hermione lifted her charm, allowing Harry to see her. </p><p>"Mione' what are you doing here?" Harry squealed, searching down the path to ensure they were in fact alone. </p><p>"No time to explain." Hermione hastily responded, taking his hand, as the winds started to pick up. "You must keep moving." </p><p>Running into the opposing direction to the thick breeze and the two of them ran smack into the middle of a spell off between Cedric and Viktor. </p><p>"Get down!" Cedric called out to the two of them, furrowing his brows at the sight of Hermione. </p><p>Krum called out his next spell, uncaring who it hit. Harry pulled Hermione down, as the spell continued onto Cedric's path. Dodging the incantation, Cedric called out his rivaling spell. </p><p>"Expelliarmus!" Cedric roughly coughed out, hitting Viktor directing in the chest, knocking the older wizard out cold. </p><p>Cedric moved to finish him, causing Hermione and Potter to jump up. "Dont, Cedric! His bewitched!" </p><p>"Get off me!" Cedric pushed at Harry, directing his wand at him. "You cheated! You've been cheating all along!" </p><p>"No, he hasn't! Not really, anyway!" Hermione shouted, with her wand at the ready. "Harry didn't know I was coming!" </p><p>"Both of you, shut it! We need to keep moving!" Harry yelled, shoving both their wands down, taking Hermione's hand in his to finish the race. </p><p>Barely taking a breath before Harry tugged her through the path, around the large bushes, Hermione rolled her eyes. After spending a little over twenty minutes in the labyrinth, Hermione concluded she wasted her time. Besides a cursed Viktor, nothing seemed out of the ordinary for this task. </p><p>Harry hadn't needed any protection after all. And once they returned to the startline, Dumbledore would surely give Hermione a mouthful for daring to interrupt the contest. </p><p>"Yes!" Harry grunted with satisfaction as they found the illuminating trophy a couple of feet down the path. Cedric was right behind them, rolling his eyes. "Go, Potter!" </p><p>He shoved past them both, causing Harry and Hermione to jump into action. The branches near them began to quake and root grew beneath their feet. Harry and Hermione held tightly onto another, keeping the other balanced. Cedric tripped over the growing plants, falling to the ground. </p><p>"Granger!" He pleads out, desiring for their assistance. "Potter, help me!" </p><p>Harry and Hermione stop in the tracks, glancing at one another, contemplating what to do next. Sighing, Hermione stepped forward deciding to lend a hand.</p><p>"Reducto!" Hermione called out, aiming for the still-growing roots as they swarmed around Cedric's frame. Harry tore as the plants, removing them from Cedric's body. </p><p>Once the boys were ready to go, Hermione glance at both of them with a finger across her mouth. Recharming herself to become unseen, Harry gazed at Cedric hoping the secret stayed between them. </p><p>"Save for a save," Cedric concluded, gesturing for the cup as the dangerous breeze accumulated once more.</p><p>"Ready Mione'" Harry questioned aloud to his unseen friend, then glancing at Cedric. "Count of three!" </p><p>One. Two. Three.</p><p>Four visible hands and two cloaked one grasped the trophy, pulled into the trifold effect. Their bodies spun while they held on tightly, discovering the trophy to be a portkey. </p><p>The revelation hitting them hard as they smashed into the ground into unfamiliar surroundings. </p><p>"Harry, it's a portkey!" Cedric mused, dusting himself off. </p><p>"Where are we?" Hermione questioned her charm already wearing down because of intense traveling. </p><p>Observing his surroundings, Harry knew something was wrong. "I've been here before...in a dream."</p><p>Analyzing the area, Hermione found herself separated from the two boys by a few feet.  Harry's voice rang out. "We need to get out of her here! Now!" </p><p>They were a graveyard, Hermione managed to sum up. Something telling her to pause, her came passed a tombstone with the name and heartfelt engravement on it. </p><p>"Remeysah Delvine, 1926 - 1947. Loyal friend, and beloved one." </p><p>She hadn't had enough time to decipher anything else as Harry's cries of pain alerted her that it really was time to leave. </p><p>It was too late, she realized as Peter Pettigrew strolled closer, cradling an alien deformed creature. "Was it that?" Hermione asked herself, squinting her eyes for a better view. </p><p>Her presence clearly hadn't been known as Wormtail only spelled to Cedric. "Avada Kedavra." </p><p>Cedric went tumbling through the air as Harry cried out in protest. His eyes scanning the dark cemetery to where Hermione prepared to fight as Wormtail put his wand to Harry's face.</p><p>"Don't!" Harry spat, his word intended for Hermione's ears, and meaning nothing to Wormtail who continued on with his actions. </p><p>Hermione backed down, casting herself unseen with wordless magic. She'd been practicing for some time, and grateful that she managed to do it correctly at such an important time. Hidden behind the rusted stone, Hermione watched the ordeal, waiting for the time she could rescue Harry, grab the cup and make an escape. </p><p>Her heart raced as she listened to the deformed alien identify himself as the Dark Lord. She listened as Wormtail explained their grand scheme to lure Harry to the graveyard. She couldn't help, but fo rolls her eyes at the villain's lack of secrecy. Her mind was bored by the exposition of all of the things. </p><p>Hitching her breathing, she watched in anticipation as the Dark Lord regained his full health. Growing from a tiny midget to a life-size creature of the night. His head was bald and skin pale with a pigment that greyed light storm clouds. He mirrored that of a snake with a slim form flat face, adorned with two slits for a nose. Voldemort was in every meaning of the Dark Lord. </p><p>It wasn't until Voldemort pressed a wand to wormtail's dark mark that Hermione grew worried that she might not return back to Hogwarts alive. Because with Harry at her side, it was two against two, no matter the powers either wizard or witch held. At least they stood a chance at making an escape. </p><p>That was until more death eaters arrived, of course. Dressed in black robes from head to toe, they were unrecognizable. Had it not been for the Dark Lord's angry ramblings, Hermione and Harry wouldn't be able to identify any of the dark lord's followers. But as fate played on their side, Hermione listened as Voldemort listed off the names of his followers one by one, ripping away their face masks. </p><p>Smirking Hermione vowed if she made it out alive, She'd tell the ministry the names of these people that dared to follow the Dark Lord. Especially, Lucious Malfoy who shamed Hermione every chance he got. Oh, yes, she hated him with every breath she took. </p><p>Not because of his beliefs. No, because everyone had a right to believe and follow who they desired. Hermione despised Malfoy Sr. for every time he dared to look down on her as if she didn't deserve the gift of magic. She detested how he thought her to be weak simply because of her blood status. She wasn't a weak witch, and one day he would know that. </p><p>That day was today, Hermione decided as Voldemort released Harry demanding a duel. Using the imperius curse, he forced Harry to bow. Then he tortured Harry with the cruciatus curse. Hermione watched from the shadows as Harry struggled to fight back. </p><p>Her wand clutched tightly in her hand as Harry made a run for cover. Voldemort demanded Harry come out and fight, and so they did. Wand to wand, Harry stood against Voldemort for the first time. </p><p>Death eaters smugly grin, as though Harry were fighting a losing battle. Voldemort's magic appeared to begin to overtake Harry's. Souls pushed out of Voldemort's wand, at Harry's add. His mother and father advising Harry to let go when the time came. Cedric's soul requesting his body to be taken back to his father.</p><p>A distraught Voldemort continued to wage against Harry, dismayed by the several souls spreading to attack him. "Let go!" Harry's parents called out to their son, forcing Harry to lift his spell. Together, the spirits that Voldemort murdered attacked him with full force. </p><p>Atls second in command, Lucious took his chance to act before Potter could getaway. Before he could call out his spell, Hermione jumped out calling out her first incantation. </p><p>"Bombarda!" She voiced, aiming at a stunned Lucious. Her spell blasted backward, knocking him into his fellow death eaters. Through the fogged air, Voldemort aimed his wand at the clouded figure of the young girl. </p><p>"Incendio!" Hermione cried surrounding the death eaters with magical flames. The heat broke away the fog, giving Voldemort a better look at his newest opponent. Behind the flames, her hair blew with winds, but he couldn't see the real color of the strands. </p><p>All he saw was a girl with the same face as her. Inside her narrowed eyes danced the same passion for magic, as well. He thought he was watching a ghost come to life as Voldemort lowered his wand, striding forward, close enough for the steam from the fire to ache his skin. "Remeysah?" </p><p>Hermione squinted her eyes at the name he called her, swiftly backing away from the fire. Running to Harry's side where Cedric's corpse laid, Hermione called out to the trophy portkey. "Accio!" </p><p>"Remeysah!" Voldemort's voice boomed as the trophy reached her hand. Harry and Hermione scrunched up their faces in confusion as Voldemort parted the flames and bolted into their location. </p><p>With widened stares, their hands clasped the portkey tightly, holding onto Cedric's body as well. Voldemort finally reached them, but they were already gone. </p><p>Hermione and Harry smashed onto the grassy surface, back where the mess began. Applause sounded, but cutoff at the sight of Hermione with Harry. Then Cedric's corpse beneath them. </p><p>"Ms.Granger, what in heaven's name...."  Professor Dumbledore snarled, his eyes moving from Hermione to Cedric's body, as Harry began to shake with agony. </p><p>"He's back! Voldemort's back!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Everything is Going To Change</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hermione begins to investigate the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cedric Diggory was murdered." Dumbledore's words replayed into Hermione's head as she finished packing her things to return home. Sitting next to her trunk she thought back to the graveyard when Cedric died for simply being present. Voldemort didn't have a reason to order his death. He did it because he could. </p><p>Such is the way of evil, Hermione told herself. He killed because he desired to, not because he needed to. After living in power for so long, Voldemort needed no reason to do or say the things he did. His word was law to his followers, no matter how unreasonable or low. What kind of leader purged without reason? </p><p>Lost in his ways was Hermione's only explanation of her questions. As a creature who spent much of life living in darkness, she assumed the Dark Lord knew no better. He killed for sport and reigned for corruption. She saw it with her own eyes that night that he was a soulless creature incapable of mercy or reason. </p><p>But the cries of a woman's name from his lips displayed another individual. Crossing the flames of her spell to reach her side that night, Voldemort appeared desperate and vulnerable. Not like traits of a merciless killer, but the characteristics of a puzzled boy frantic for answers. His eyes glossed over with a human emotion that Hermione saw closely when she delved deeper into the blue, red pupils that searched her own for a response. </p><p>When their eyes connected Voldemort appeared to see her as another, from another time and name. One that Hermione engraved into the back of her mind for safekeeping to researching in her free time before she left Hogwarts for the train ride home. </p><p>"Remeysah Delvine," Hermione mumbled aloud, remembering the last name from the gravestone that night. Baffled by how the deceased witch clearly touched an exposed part of Voldemort, Hermione's curiosity increased. History never noted any Riddle siblings, nor did the tombstone list any valued information to lead Hermione in discovering the story behind that night's mystery. </p><p>Deciding to forward her investigation, Hermione found herself scolping through the forbidden section of Hogwart's large asset of textbooks and historical writings. Running her fingers down the lineup of choices, Hermione let her mind lead her to where she needed to be. Fate played into her hands, dropping a book from one of the higher shelves that she'd passed earlier. </p><p>Hearing a soft "oomph" hit the ground, Hermione spun around, gazing at the small, brown leather book. From a distance, she could tell the pages were aged by their musty pigment and crinkle fold. Hermione knew extra pages of documents must've been added. The spaces unevenly gaped from paper to paper. Curious to know why, Hermione grasped the booklet, untying the brown lace string that held the front and back covers shut. </p><p>Grazing her finger across the first paper, Hemione read the cursive introduction to herself. "Property of R.S.D".The ends of each letter wrapped into the next like a string of snakes cuddled together.</p><p>Flipping to the next page, Hermione allowed herself to fall enthralled by the context of the journal entries. Events dating back to 1936, enticed the bookworm with details of a young Remeysah's life before she attended Hogwarts. Disclosing the sadness she felt watching her older brother depart for his final year at the school of Wizardry. </p><p>Old paper clips held family images of Remeysah's older brother and their proud father. Spelled to move repeated, the image depicted a delighted Mr.Delvine with his arm wrapped around his son, waving to the girl behind the lens. Remeysah noted how her home was depressing without her brother. Their father mourned for their muggle mother who died the summer before from an infectious disease that took two months to take her life. </p><p>By the time Hermione was on the train ride home with the boys, she'd made a dent into her new reading. She rapidly read over Remeysah's dull entries about her sorting into Hufflepuff, and into her, more developed entires about her daily analyses of one of her strange peers.</p><p>A boy named Tom Riddle, but who Hermione knew better as Lord Voldemort. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Why Her?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Voldemort finds out who Hermione is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in his leather seat behind his large desk inside his personal study within Riddle mansion, Voldemort pondered who she was? Days since the battle at the graveyard passed by and he stilled failed to get the girl out of his head. </p><p>Since then he subtly made it his priority to find out as much as possible about her. Ordering his followers to do a full background check on Potter's inner circle. His death eaters assumed he desired to find a weak point in Potter's allies. However, his closest follower knew better. </p><p>"It's all here, M'Lord." Lucius promptly reported, handing over three files of all the information he could on Potter's closet friends. "Background analysis of Ron Weasley, the blood traitor's son, and Potter's best friend. And of course on the mudblood, Hermione Granger, the witch I battled in the graveyard." </p><p>"What battle?" Voldemort snorted. "She took you out before you could recite one word." </p><p>"She caught me off guard," Lucius argued. "It was a coward move." </p><p>"It was a battle strategy." Voldemort corrected harshly. "Something I wish my fighters were capable of more." </p><p>"My apologies, M'lord." Lucius submitted to the dark lord's scoldings. "You are right. I should've been more prepared instead of making excuses." </p><p>"That is all, Lucius." He dismissed, waving Malfoy out of his sight as he began to read the documents. </p><p>"M'Lord, why the sudden interest in a common mudblood?" Lucius dared to inquire, noticing how his leader's attention went past Potter's file and the blood traitor's file. </p><p>"Mind yourself, Lucius. Any primary school girl capable of knocking one of my best death eaters on his arse is someone worthy of paying close attention to." Voldemort warned, hiding his real reasons for his fascination with her. </p><p>"I only asked because that night you called out to her by a name not her own," Lucius recalled. "If she holds significance it's best I know now in order to prevent future mishaps." </p><p>Voldemort contemplated momentarily if Lucius was one to be trusted, but decided he shouldn't spread his thoughts until he knew more on the Granger girl. "She's Potter's best friend. Nothing more, nothing less. And she's quick with a wand." Voldemort rationalized. "It is for this reason I need to know more about her, and where she comes from." </p><p>"And the graveyard?" Lucius questioned with a lifted brow. "A case of mistaken identity, I presume." </p><p>"She reminded me of someone I used to know," Voldemort admitted in a moment of honesty. "Leave me." He hastily ordered, darkening his expression. </p><p>"M'lord." Lucius bowed, dismissing himself, leaving through the same way he came. </p><p>Closing the door behind him, Lucius made his way into the hall, with a prepped mission. Finding out who the mudblood reminded his lord of, and seeking out her importance.<br/>
---------------------------------</p><p>Hogwarts, 1943 </p><p>"Must you be so soft?" Tom sighed heavily, trying to keep up with Remeysah as she groaned, stomping through the corridor. </p><p>"I can't do what you did. I won't." She growled menacingly, throwing a cold glare over her shoulder in his direction. "I am not a soulless monster." </p><p>"And I am?" Tom snorted, grabbing her arm to demand she faces him instead of running away. "Is that what you're saying?"</p><p>"No, I don't think you're a monster," Remeysah replied calmly, halting in her steps. "I think you're a confused boy who was hurt deeply by your father and seeking an explanation but received a cold truth instead." </p><p>"He tried to kill me, Remeysah." Tom rehashed, glancing around to make sure no one listened to their conversation. "I wanted an explanation for how he could blame me for my wretched mother's choices. I wanted to hear him explain how he left his own blood to rot away in that filthy orphanage. He said he wished I died before being born. He attacked me. I defended myself. It was either me or him." </p><p>"But you didn't miss this opportunity did you?" Remeysah claimed coldly. "Perhaps his death by your hands was an accident, but you still used it to your advantage. Not only his death but your entire family's death."

"Those old crones stood by as he attacked me. They had it coming too." Tom stressed, bewildered why she cared so much for people she never knew. 
 
"You made another Horcrux. Accident or not, his blood is on your hands, and you don't feel the slightest remorse for it." Remeysah fussed. "And what about your uncle? You framed him for your crimes."  </p><p>"Again. I don't know the git. What do I care if he rots in Azkaban for the remainder of his pointless existence?" Tom scoffed.</p><p>"You don't care that you've just ruined the last of your remaining family. Do you?" Remeysah accused.</p><p>"You're right, I don't." Tom agreed bitterly. "They aren't any family of mine. </p><p>"See, I am not like that." Remeysah cried. "I can't kill my enemies without remorse. Especially not my own blood. I can't use their deaths to my advantage like you. I don't want to be an all-powerful, immortal witch."  </p><p>"But I can't live without you." Tom voiced. "And this is the only way I can think of to keep you with me." </p><p>"How can you possibly say that?" Remeysay questioned her boyfriend of six months. "Stop making Horcruxes. You don't need to live forever. We can be together for the rest of our lives, however long they may be." </p><p>"There is so much magic in this world, and I want to spend my life learning it. Our short mundane life span isn't long enough." Tom tried to make her understand. </p><p>"Maybe not for you," Remeysah remarked lowly, stalking away from a conflicted Tom.<br/>
--------------------------------------------</p><p>Voldemort thought back to the times he shared with his lost love. She was the one person who saw through his cold exterior. Not like a cliche lover who saw the better in someone. No, she knew he was cold, but she didn't care.</p><p>He could mane an entire village and she wouldn't blink an eye. It was her fearless habit of looking him in the eye without fear that he loved most about her. The way her soft heart warmed his practically cold one. She didn't try to change him, but she called him out for the deceptive snake she knew him to be. With his followers he had loyalty, but with her he had love. </p><p>Tracing his fingers along the edges of the photograph Lucius placed with Hermione's file, Voldemort thought he was looking at a ghostly image. Hermione was Remeysah's doppelganger in every aspect physically. But even in a photo, he could see the difference in the way the two females carried themselves. </p><p>Hermione held an air of confidence. Confidence that his Remeysah never had. No, she was quite and keep herself out of the limelight. Which held its benefits, she was quite gentle. with everything she did. </p><p>Her personal morales were high. She loved him, but she wouldn't kill to be with him. She wouldn't even kill to save her own life.<br/>
----------------------------------<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Casting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Casting for visual portrayals.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remeysah is played by Emma Watson (Clearly) </p><p>Hermione is played by Emma Watson</p><p>11-year-old Tom Riddle is played by Hero Fiennes-Tiffin</p><p>Teen Tom Riddle is played by Christian Coulson</p><p>Young Adult Tom Riddle is played by Eddie Redmayne</p><p>Adult Tom Riddle * Spoiler: Voldemort's Human Face* is played by Tom Hiddleston</p><p>Everyone else from the original movie cast will remain the same. Any original characters will have their actor/actress introduction after they've been introduced into the story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>